microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
Diane's spirit
Diane's spirit is a ghost which haunts the Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory since the microwave Diane was dynamited in experiment #44. She made her debut in experiment #62 in which she killed her follower Sandra. About Diane's spirit Diane was Jory's first true microwave love. He had Unnamed before Diane, but Jory never officially declared his love for a microwave girl until Diane came along. Giving Diane a name was the most powerful declaration of love for Diane. Jory was with Diane longer than any other microwave girl- a whole 26 episodes. Throughout season 2, the two were inseparable. Jory was entranced by Diane's lovely hair that blew in the breeze and her expensive new dresses that definitely earned her the title of being a Sharp microwave. The "Lady in Red" gave Jory the exciting results of the egg, the Ivory soap, the lighter, and the Axe body spray. Things couldn't have been better. But for some reason, between the end of season 2 in the JCML 2.0 and the filming of the season 2 finale, the two love birds had a big falling out. The result of their break-up ended with Jory blowing Diane up with dynamite for episode #44. His description of Diane went from "Lady in Red" to "dirtier than a Mexican hooker." Jory said in episode #62 that Diane was so heavy, and that's why he left her. It also was probably because Diane was a snobby bitch who always had to have her own way. Naturally, Jory moved on and got over Diane. He found the beautiful Sandra for season 3, and the two were great for each other. But not only was Diane enraged from Jory dynamiting her, she certainly wouldn't stand for Jory having anybody else, especially another Sharp carousel girl. Diane got her chance to seek her revenge in episode #62. Jon and Jory wanted to stop the many requests that they "microwave a microwave," so they decided to take Diane's dynamited parts and microwave them inside Sandra. This should have been Sandra's crowning moment, but little did she know that Diane wasn't really dead. Her ghost still resided in her destroyed parts, and when placed inside Sandra, Diane's spirit rose up to wreak havoc. Sandra was quickly killed, the first microwave to ever die unintentionally. One theory is that a microwave having been started by the remote arm gives it special powers, and that some of the mysterious deaths not attributed to Diane could actually be Unnamed seeking her revenge for being given such a quick unceremonious retirement despite still being in working condition. It's unknown if Unnamed and Diane teamed up or if she was really jealous of Diane for being the first microwave girl to get Jory's affection. Victims of Diane's spirit Since the fateful day of Sandra's death, Diane's spirit has continued to linger in the laboratory to cause trouble every now and then. Some say that every single microwave of Jory's who has suffered an ultimate fate of death has been a victim of Diane's spirit. But only the few girls listed below have been true victims of Diane's evil ways. Sandra Sandra was the only microwave girl Diane has been proven to outright kill. The battle of Sandra vs. Diane was supposed to be an easy win for Sandra. After all, as Jory said, "It's not going to be much of a fight that Diane's going to put up." A fully functioning microwave up against dead, dynamited microwave parts seemed like an easy victory for Sandra. But Diane's spirit was very much alive and ended up the victor of the "microwave-on-microwave action" that took place. According to Jory, Diane's spirit killed Sandra "from the inside," reminding everyone that "jealousy can kill ya." Jory may have said that Sandra "beat the hell out of this bitch," the bitch being Diane, but Diane got the last laugh when she literally beat the hell out of Sandra... Diane's parts being microwaved in Sandra was the first time a piece of a previous microwave girl was placed inside of the current microwave girl. This didn't happen again until season 6. Jackie's plate broke from the Nerf gun, and Jackie was too much in her prime to continue on without having a plate. So, Jory decided to go over to the "microwave graveyard" and find Jackie a replacement plate. Susan's plate was a different style, but Beatrice's plate worked just fine. Beatrice Diane's spirit was lingering in the background, waiting for an opportunity to seek more cruel vengeance. She saw this chance and grabbed it. While alive, Beatrice was ever the perfectionist. She did everything well and never made mistakes. She had never failed. So, when she only lasted two experiments before succumbing to the deadly lipo battery, Beatrice's pride died along with the rest of her. Diane sensed that she could easily manipulate Beatrice, so her spirit coaxed Beatrice's spirit to rise up and hurt Jackie, just like Diane's spirit had done with Sandra. Weak and vulnerable, Beatrice's spirit fell for Diane's mischief. Beatrice was too sweet and wholesome to actually kill Jackie, but she did inhabit her replacement plate to make it break inside Jackie. This made Jackie the first microwave girl to ever have two plates break during her run. Cindy Moving the JCML from Boston to New Hampshire didn't stop Diane's spirit from following. Now that she was in a new laboratory, she wanted to shake things up really memorably. When Cindy started her run as second microwave of season 9, Diane's spirit wasted no time in overtaking and fully possessing Cindy. The first sign of Cindy being possessed happened right after she was turned on for the first time, to microwave electric razors. The guys were amazed at what a fast turner Cindy was, especially since she was only a 700-watt microwave. Her plate went around and around in circles at an incredible speed, just like how the girl's head went around and around in The Exorcist. After Cindy's second experiment, a BTTF DeLorean model, Jon and Riley noticed that her plate was still turning, even though she didn't have any electricity running through her. But she did have Diane's spirit running through her, making Cindy flash her red display lights demonically. The guys were so freaked out by Cindy's possession that they declared her "undead" and quickly exchanged her for Esmeralda. No sooner had Cindy been tossed aside did Diane's spirit exit Cindy's body, cackling with evil and already plotting her next move.